Running Scared
by Ryurin Haru
Summary: One shot dédié à Getalo. Dans notre monde pas toujours tendre, lorsque la musique permet de tout dire. Même si au fond, ça nous voile un peu l'évidence. Vous l'auriez deviné, encore une fois, les paroles sont là.


Nouveau one-shot, eh oui. Cela fait longtemps qu'il traine dans ma tête, celui là. Il est pour Getaloo, ma patate adorée. Le thème était une image qu'elle m'a montré, ça a donné ceci. A tous, mais surtout à toi patatoune, j'espère que vous l'aimeriez

Les chansons ne sont pas de moi, bien évidement, ni les personnages. Certaines choses ont été pris de choses qui existent mais les surnoms sont de moi, comme le nom du groupe (bien que repris).

**Running Scared**

L'après midi était bien avancée lorsque je suis sorti dehors. Il était aux alentours de 17h, voir un peu plus, comme d'habitude. Comme tous les soirs, je mettais le nez à l'extérieur pour marcher un peu et rejoindre mon groupe. Tout avait commencé un jour comme ça, où je sortais de la même façon habituelle. Sauf que ça avait tout changé. Mais ce n'est pas la peine que je vous le raconte, ça, de toute manière. Qui l'écouterait ? Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui me laisse parler de tout mon soûl et je vais l'ennuyer si je n'arrive pas à l'heure. Alors je me suis mis à courir, le cœur battant, même si ce soir là, les nuages étaient bien plus menaçants que les autres soirs.

-T'es en retard, Roronoa ! Si tu voulais régler quelques accords avec moi, c'est trop tard. Les deux autres sont arrivés !

Je souris. Celui qui râle là, c'est bien la personne dont je vous parlais. Le seul qui accepte de m'écouter. Son nom, c'est Sanji. Mais je l'utilise que rarement, tout comme lui. Avec une fille brune, Robin, et un autre gars, Usopp, nous formons ensemble un groupe de musique qu'on a nommé Lightwish. Et chacun de nous avons un surnom, raison de plus pour oublier nos prénoms, qui nous font souvent mal. Pour lui, c'est Moonlight.

-Désolé mais je n'ai pas fait attention. On se dépêche de régler ça ?

-Vite fait alors. Nightlight aimerait qu'on travaille sa nouvelle chanson. Ensuite, j'ai quelque chose à voir avec elle, pour la mienne. Tu as préparé la tienne ?

-Non, pas vraiment. C'est sympa de sa part de nous laisser cette chance mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas encore bon pour moi. Mais je suis content que tu puisses, toi, en profiter. Au fait, on se retrouve encore après la répèt' ou pas ?

-Si cela ne dure pas jusqu'au matin, pourquoi pas ? Ils t'ont appelé, c'est ça ?

-Même pas besoin de te raconter alors, si tu es devin.

Il rit doucement et j'entrai avec lui dans le vieux hangar qui faisait office de salle de répétition. C'était là que tout avait commencé. L'histoire de notre groupe. Mais encore une fois, pas la peine d'en dire plus. A l'intérieur, Usopp, alias Joylight, branchait encore quelques fils avant de me faire signe. Je le lui rendis. Plus loin, Robin échauffait sa voix. C'est elle la chanteuse. Elle sait aussi jouer du piano. Moi, je suis batteur. Sanji est guitariste et le dernier fait un peu tout, surtout pour régler les différents sons. Il est très habile avec un ordinateur. La pierre angulaire du groupe, en somme.

-Hey Zoro ! Tu avais des réglages à faire et tu ne pars pas plus tôt ?

-Non, je dormais. Épargne moi tes leçons de morales, Usopp

-Oooh mais tu ripostes hein ? Va vite finir ce que tu as à faire. J'ai crée de nouveaux sons pour notre nouvelle musique. J'en ai bavé toute la nuit et la journée mais je suis assez content de moi.

Je lui souris. Il pouvait être très assidu au travail. Un vrai passionné. En vérité, mes réglages étaient des prétextes car je voulais voir Sanji. Je voulais lui parler, seul à seul. J'avais quelque chose à lui dire, mais le destin avait voulu que je me taise. Il valait mieux, une nouvelle fois. Ce n'était pas comme si je n'avais pas essayé mais à chaque fois, je me loupais. Légèrement pensif, je faisais mine d'effectuer mes réglages, parce qu'il n'y en avait pas, ni avec moi, ni avec personne, lorsque je vis le blond s'avancer vers notre chanteuse avec un morceau de papier. Sa chanson, évidement. Depuis un moment, avec lui, nous nous voyions après les répétitions. Nous avions eu besoin de parler et comme nous nous ressemblons, tout était allé naturellement. Je ne m'étais jamais confié auparavant, parce que j'avais l'habitude d'être rejeté, que personne ne m'écoute. Mais lui l'avait fait alors j'avais fait de même. Mais lui avait pu mettre une croix sur sa vie passée, pas moi. Alors je venais souvent lui en parler.

Et là, j'avais découvert son goût pour la chanson et un don. Il n'avait jamais voulu me parler de celle qu'il composait depuis des jours. Cependant, au début, j'avais eu hâte de l'entendre. Je me demandais ce que c'était exactement. Mais depuis le jour où Robin lui avait permis de la présenter, il restait avec elle plus longtemps le soir, jusqu'à oublier nos rendez vous et lorsqu'il y était, il ne parlait que d'elle ou de sa chanson. Ça me faisait mal, de savoir qu'au final, il devait aimer la brune. Je n'ai jamais eu la confirmation de sa bouche mais je m'en doutais bien. Il ne voulait pas me faire de mal, ou simplement je ne pouvais pas le comprendre. Parce que mon lourd passé était du au fait que j'étais homosexuel. Et ma plus grande peine venait que je m'étais entiché de lui. Deux raisons de ne pas m'en parler, bien qu'il ne se doutait surement pas de la deuxième.

A force de l'observer s'extasier devant la brune, j'en revenais à faire n'importe quoi avec ma batterie. Je rectifiai bien vite. Oui, il fallait mieux qu'il s'en sache rien. Ça allait tout chambouler. A peine j'eus fini de corriger mes erreurs que tous s'installèrent pour lancer la chanson. Je fis de même. Celle que nous jouions se nommait « Over the hills and far away ». Aussi magnifique soit-elle, j'en voulais à Robin si bien que ça nuisait autant mon jeu que mon comportement. Mais personne ne remarquait mon trouble. Tout le monde s'en foutait. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, la chanteuse nous annonça enfin la nouvelle que nous attendions tous.

-J'ai eu une demande pour passer sur scène à Paris, à l'Olympia. J'ai tout de suite accepté, bien entendu. Alors j'ai sélectionné les chansons que nous allions chanter et je pensais prendre la tienne, Moonlight.

Le blond en était étonné. Bizarrement, ça ne me faisait pas plus plaisir que ça. Bien sur, depuis le temps, je voulais le faire moi aussi mais ma douleur était trop lourde à porter. Pourtant, avant de partir, je me sentais si bien, comme si j'allais tout vaincre. Mais cette femme et l'imbécile qui n'arrêtait pas une seconde de lui tourner autour m'avait enlevé toute cette force. Usopp s'approcha de moi, soucieux. Lui au moins, il était là. Je pouvais compter sur lui. Au final, j'ai bien mal choisi mon confident.

-Hopelight ? Ça ne va pas ?

Ah oui, Hopelight est mon surnom. A cause de ma couleur de cheveux si spéciale. Une invention de Sanji tiens ! Il faut dire que j'avais refusé un nombre impressionnant de pseudo tous aussi débile les uns que les autres.

-Si si, ça va. Je suis juste crevé. Et l'autre crétin qui ne pense qu'à sa chanson... Je le comprends mais bon...

-Tu pouvais aussi avoir ta chance non ? Tu ne l'as pas fait ?

-J'aurais aimé avoir de l'aide ouais. Mais je n'existe pas par ici, vois tu. Je vais encore rentrer seul ce soir... C'est dommage que tu ais des obligations envers Kaya.

-Je suis désolé, mais tu sais bien que je ne peux pas. Déjà, il faudra que je m'arrange pour Paris. Tu sais, tu pourrais dire ce que tu as sur le cœur à Moonlight. Il comprendrait.

-Non. C'est justement pour ça que je ne dis rien. Regarde les !

-Huumm... Ben quoi ? Tu pense qu'ils sont ensembles ? Tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment le style de Nightlight... Elle... Enfin, elle est plutôt du genre...

-Je m'en fous de ça. Désolé mais je vais rentrer. Tu pourras utiliser ton ordinateur pour me remplacer ce soir, non ?

Remplaçable. Un mot horrible qui me définit très bien. Je sortis de la pièce un peu brusquement tandis que Usopp criait derrière moi pour me faire revenir. Non, pas la peine. Je filai droit vers mon appartement, alors que la pluie commence à tomber. Je m'en foutais. De toute façon, je n'existais pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois, que je voyais ce genre de scène. Et habituellement, je ne faisais rien. Mais là, c'en était trop. Moi, je ne laissai rien paraître de ma déprime, de mes sentiments, sauf lorsque j'étais seul avec le blond. Mais lui n'a pas cette descence. Tant pis. Je lui avais donné sa dernière chance.

J'ouvris la porte violemment et la refermai dans la même énergie. Je me laissai choir sur le lit, m'efforçant de ne pas fondre en larme. Mes parents m'avaient encore appelé ce matin. Ils m'avaient viré de la maison lorsque je leur avais annoncé mon homosexualité. J'étais le centre de l'attention devenu le paria. Bien sur, mon petit frère, un guitariste de génie, m'avait remplacé. Puis, lorsqu'il était mort, mes parents avaient décidé que je devais revenir, étant le seul être de leur sang encore vivant. Mieux, ils me proposaient même leur aide financière et humaine pour m'aider à guérir. Mais je n'étais pas malade merde ! C'était toujours pareil. Je ne pouvais pas m'expliquer, rien dire. Juste subir.

Mon téléphone portable vibra une fois. Je l'ouvris pour voir un nouveau message. C'était Sanji, qui me demandait si j'allais bien. Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre. Plus tard, dans la nuit, il essaya de m'appeler. Je ne pus entendre que son message vocale.

-Allo Zoro ? C'est Sanji. Je pensais que tu voulais parler mais comme tu ne réponds pas... Écoute, demain, y'a répèt' à la même heure. Ensuite, on part pour la capitale, alors sois là demain. Je serais là un peu plus tôt, si tu veux.

Je m'en foutais. Je balançai mon téléphone à travers la pièce. Et en plus, il m'enfonçait ? En utilisant mon prénom ? Je ne voulais plus le revoir. Plus jamais. Je m'endormis finalement ainsi, laissant mon téléphone sonner autant pour mes parents que pour le blond.

Le lendemain, comme le surlendemain, je ne fis rien de la journée. Je ne mangeais pas, je ne répondais pas. Je restais là, sans bouger. J'étais solide pourtant, je pouvais tenir facilement mais là, c'était trop. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été trahi par tout le monde. Une grande blague, voilà ce que c'était. A quoi bon tout ça ? Mais il fallait se ressaisir. Les autres étaient parti maintenant. Je regardais dehors. Il pleuvait encore. Je pris une veste et un chapeau, autant pour paraître incognito que pour me protéger. Puis, je sortis, le cœur lourd. Mais je le vis, en bas de l'immeuble. Il était là, sous la pluie, à se faire tremper. Il me regardait. Je fis mine de ne pas le voir et le bousculai. Puis, lorsqu'il m'appela, je courus.

-Je ne suis pas Hopelight !

Par chance, la pluie cachait les larmes de ma voix. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? N'était-il pas sensé être parti ? Je n'avais pas écouté Robin lorsqu'elle nous précisait l'horaire du concert mais tout de même ! Mais non, il était là, à me poursuivre. Je voulus prendre un passage piéton dont le feu passait au rouge mais quelqu'un me retint avant que je me fasse écraser. J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que le blond ne me rattrape. Il m'avait atteint maintenant et enserrait de sa main mon bras. Il était essoufflé. Je m'en fichais. Je me dégageai de son étreinte et partit de l'autre côté mais il me parla. Sa voix m'avait manqué, même si j'aurais voulu ne jamais me l'avouer. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit à moi, qu'il m'appartienne. Mais plutôt crever que de vivre sans lui. Seulement, cette dernière option n'avait pas voulu de moi. La vie était vraiment trop cruelle.

-A quoi tu joue ? Je t'ai attendu, tous les jours ! On ne pourra pas te remplacer, à Paris.

-Si, vous pouvez ! C'est juste pour ça que tu voulais me rattraper ? Juste pour que ta prestation soit à la hauteur ? Quelle blague ! Je ne reviendrai pas !

-Ce n'est pas pour ça... Je croyais te l'avoir dit. Je veux que tu l'entende, cette chanson !

-Et moi, je ne veux plus ! Retourne voir Robin plutôt que te trainer dans mes pattes. Je n'ai besoin de personne !

-Regarde moi !

Je me retournai lentement. Il était en face de moi, la main tendue dans ma direction. Son regard exprimait tant de choses que je ne saurais dire ce qu'il ressentait exactement. Je n'aurais pas dû lui obéir. Maintenant, je ne pouvais pas refuser, partir comme ça. Quel jeu horrible il faisait, de jouer ainsi avec moi. C'était injuste. Oui, injuste.

Au final, je l'avais ramené chez moi, histoire qu'il se sèche. Pendant qu'il se changeait dans la salle de bain, je regardai sa veste. Un morceau de papier y dépassait. Je le pris et le dépliai lentement. Une chanson. Il y avait une chanson. Elle s'appelait « Running Scared ».

-Oï, qu'est ce que tu as à fouiller mes affaires ? Eh mais ne lis pas ça !

Il m'arracha le morceau de papier des mains. Je le regardai, abasourdi. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait cette chanson ? Je l'avais à peine lu mais j'avais deviné qu'elle faisait office de déclaration. Décidément, j'aurais dû résister. Je n'irai pas à Paris, pas pour l'entendre avouer son amour pour la chanteuse. Tout sauf ça. Ou alors il me tuerait.

-C'est ce que tu voulais chanter là bas ?

-... Oui. Robin m'a aidé à l'écrire. Mais elle ne sait pas...

-Sa vraie portée ? Elle est stupide alors.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça d'elle !

-Oh tu m'excuseras ? De toute façon, je ne serais pas là lorsque tu la chanteras. Et tu es déjà resté bien trop longtemps ici. Pars maintenant !

-Zoro... Quand arrêteras tu de fuir ?

Je me stoppai. Fuir ? Fuir qui ? Lui. Je le fuyais, comme l'évidence. Je ne voulais pas que cela soit vrai, qu'il aime vraiment la brune. Je ne voulais rien savoir de tout ça. Cela me fit d'autant plus mal. Je serrai les dents. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien ! Si cela continuait, j'allais devenir violent.

-Fuir ? FUIR ? Bien sur que je fuis ! Mais toi, tu devrais t'occuper de tes affaires ! Ça t'amuse, hein ? De me voir souffrir,de me tuer chaque seconde un peu plus ! Tu savais tout cela, hein ? Et là, tu veux absolument que je t'aide pour faire ta déclaration à la noix pour m'achever ! Tu vas trop loin !

-Zoro... Je n'ai rien...

Je le frappai d'un coup de poing. Il tombe au sol en se frottant la joue. Il se la jouait innocent ? Et puis quoi encore ? Tout ça était de sa faute ! Je voulais le tuer. De toute façon, dès que j'avais compris qu'il l'aimait, je savais que c'était la fin pour moi. Il ne respectait rien. Rien du tout. Je pouvais très bien le supprimer, lui aussi. Je m'apprêtai à le frapper une seconde fois.

-A quoi tu joues... Arrête !

Je le cognai une nouvelle fois. Un filet de sang commença à couler de sa bouche. Chaque coup qu'il prenait me faisait mal à moi aussi mais j'en avais tellement marre. Il se moquait de moi depuis le début ! Le début ! Comment supporter plus ? En tout cas, j'avais dépassé mes limites et il devait savoir que j'avais souffert plus que de raison.

-Toi, arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! T'as assez joué avec moi, alors tu peux tout aussi crever ! Au moins, cette chanson n'existera plus et elle ne saura rien de tout ça !

-En quoi Robin est-elle là dedans ?

-C'est pour elle que tu chantes, non ?

-Non.

Un sursaut. Je ne bougeai plus d'un pouce. Il en profita pour se dégager et se relever en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Si ce n'était pas pour elle, alors pour qui ? Est-ce une chanson qui ne voulait rien dire ? Non, ce n'était pas son genre. Alors pourquoi ? Je l'entendis soupirer.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête toute verte, mais tu te fourvoies. Je n'ai jamais écrit cette chanson pour elle. Sinon, pourquoi lui montrer ? C'est stupide ! Si elle est dédiée à quelqu'un, il faut que cette personne ne le sache qu'au dernier moment.

-... Tu veux dire que...

-J'aurais voulu que tu la découvre là bas mais vu que tu ne veux rien savoir... Mais oui, elle t'était dédié, crétin !

Je restai immobile. Des fois, on aimerait que la réalité soit un rêve, que ce qui s'est passé ne soit en fait qu'une illusion. Là j'avais envie du contraire, que ce soit tout sauf un rêve. Il venait de dire que cette chanson était pour moi. Juste moi. Le temps que tout monte au cerveau, il venait de m'annoncer qu'il voulait faire cette déclaration non à Robin mais à moi. Il m'aimait.

Pendant ce temps, il avait chopé une guitare qui trainait chez moi, souvenir de mon frère. Il commença à gratter les cordes, en faisant la grimace. Le son qui en sortait était moche, à cause de la poussière et le temps. Elle n'était même pas accordée, cette guitare. Mais il joua. Et il me chanta sa chanson. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Une chanson plutôt calme. J'imaginais déjà la musique avec l'œuvre d'Usopp en son. Magnifique. Pourtant, c'était avec cette vieille guitare qu'il la jouait et que je l'aimais. Je n'avais rien entendu de mieux. Lorsqu'il eut fini, une seule question me trainait dans la tête.

-Pourquoi l'as tu appelé « Running Scared » ?

-Parce que depuis tout ce temps, tu fuis. Tu cours droit devant toi par peur, et tu ne m'affrontes pas. Dis moi, ça fait combien de temps que tu me fais venir en avance pour rien ?

-Je... je ne sais pas.

-Même ton inconscient me fuit. Alors, même si Robin ne voulait pas, j'ai gardé ce nom.

Je m'étais approché doucement, jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il y avait d'autres questions qui me taraudaient l'esprit. Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Mais je les laissai en suspens. Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Je peinais à y croire, à tout ça, mais c'était la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, et aussi la plus inattendue.

-San'...Blondinet.

-Hum ?

-Si je t'offre ce que tu attends, tu veux bien changer le nom de cette chanson ?

-Dis moi tout de suite le titre, tant qu'à faire.

-Appelle la... « Pieces »..

Sur ces mots, je comblai les dernières millimètres entre nous pour l'embrasser. Le blond lâcha sa guitare pour laisser ses mains enlacer mes épaules. Je lui enserrai la taille, ne voulant plus le laisser partir. Puis, progressivement, nos langues dansèrent ensemble, avant que toute cette bataille devienne le plus doux mais aussi le plus fou des combats.

… … …

-Vous en avez mis du temps ! A quoi vous pensiez, hein ? C'est ce soir qu'on joue ! On a à peine le temps de répéter ! Vous êtes inconscient ou quoi ?

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre. La nuit dernière avait été mouvementé, si bien que nous nous étions réveillés tard. Choper le train à l'heure fut un vrai défi. Mais nous étions finalement arrivés et Usopp nous attendait, furax. Malgré son sermon, je souriais bêtement. Robin approcha alors.

-L'essentiel, c'est qu'ils soient là, non ?

-Ou..ouais. Mais bon, ne leur donne pas raison !

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, quoique je peux voir que ça a été bénéfique pour les deux.

-Bon, assez parlé, en piste !

Usopp partit voir son ordinateur et régler quelques détails avec l'équipe de lumière. Notre chanteuse avait bien remarqué nos deux mains enlacées ensemble. En fait, elle n'avait pas été stupide. Depuis le début, elle avait deviné pour lui et moi. C'était plutôt moi, l'imbécile. Je n'avais rien vu depuis le départ. Finalement, est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de renommer la chanson ? Je passai à côté de Robin et lui chuchotai quelques mots.

-Dis, j'aurais une chanson à te soumettre aussi, pour une critique.

-Ah oui ? Quel titre tu lui as donné ?

-Pour le moment, c'est encore provisoire mais je pense l'appeler... « I'm come for you »...

Elle sourit de façon énigmatique tandis que notre manager et aussi ingénieur du son nous criait dessus pour que nous nous mettions en place. Je m'écartai de Sanji pour retrouver mon instrument. Il m'adressa un coup d'œil interrogatif. Je ne fis que lui sourire. Il me le rendit avant que les premières notes de sa chanson retentisse. Ce soir, il allait la jouer comme une première fois, pour moi. Et la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui lui dédierai une chanson, comme une réponse à sa question. Et même si, lorsque nous avions joué, le public en délire n'en a rien su, ce fut la première fois que je stoppai ma fuite pour lui dire que je l'aimais. La suite, ce n'est pas la peine de vous raconter. Vous la connaissez déjà.

Voilà, c'est terminé. L'idée en elle même me plait beaucoup, de transformer l'équipage en groupe de musique. Si jamais vous votez pour, reviewer 1. Sinon, reviewer 2 !

Bref, en espérant que ça vous ai plu (et oubliez les votes).

Petit lexique des chansons :

« Over the hills and far away » de Nightwish

« Pieces » de Red (End of Silence) renommé « Running Scared », la chanson vainqueur de l'Eurovision 2011, en l'honneur de l'histoire qu'elle raconte, qui correspond tout à fait à la mienne.

« Favorite Color » de One Less Reason renommé « I'm come for you », en l'honneur à la chanson de Nickelback.


End file.
